


Handcuffed

by JustFansHP



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, PWP, no specific timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: Cat Grant finally found some kryptonite handcuffs and is planning on using them on Kara (yes she knows Kara is Supergirl because they are girlfriends)





	

**Author's Note:**

> As promised for my Supercat shippers, I'm back with a OS. This one is just smut but I still hope you'll like it.
> 
> Have fun!

Finally, Cat found the kryptonite handcuffs from the DEO. She will never let anyone know how she did it. All that matters was that Kara was now handcuffed to their bed and couldn't break said handcuffs.

Cat was smirking at Kara, enjoying the view of her naked body and her eyes burning with the fire of love.

She leaned in and kissed the alien with passion. She only stopped once she was out of breath. She trailed kisses all over Kara's body. Alternating with somd licking and biting from time to time. Everything she knew would make her girlfriend wet. It been a while since they started dating, that why she knew exactly what to do. She took Kara so close to the edge of extasy without even touching her sex.

"Cat...Please..." Kara begged

Maybe the hero should've kept her mouth shut because Cat was now off her body.  
She looked at Kara who had trouble breathing.

"Sorry my dear but you'll have to wait a bit more" Cat explained.

Without further words, Cat simply pushed two fingers inside herself and started to thrust while her thumb was on her clit. Pleasuring and teasing Kara always turned her on, that why it didn't took her long to come. She moaned Supergirl's name without leaving her eyes off of her.

Kara moaned when she saw her girlfriend come, right in front of her, without being able to do anything.

Then, Cat licked her fingers clean before lowering herself to take Kara's clit in between her lips. She started to play with it before penetrating Kara with two fingers. The alien was already so warmed her from Cat's previous actions, it didn't take long to reach her orgams, a second after her ex boss allowed her to come.

Cat came back to Kara's face to kiss her and take off the handcuffs.  
It only took a minute for Kara to get her strenght back and switched their position.

"My turn" She simply said.

She didn't bother to warm Cat up, because she knew she already was.  
She used her superspeed to make her tongue vibrate before pressing it on Cat's clit. The older woman couldn't stop her moans. Moans that became louder when said tongue was now inside of her. The vibrations and Kara's thrust took Cat to the orgams very quickly and intensly.

"You'll have to tell me where you found those cuffs" Kara said, once back next to Cat. The queen of all media simply laughed before snuggled into the younger woman's embrace and both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Feel free to tell me if you prefer smut or fluff or both for the next one :)
> 
> My twitter: @JustFansHP
> 
> Have a good day


End file.
